cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jadoo1989
Cybernations History Jadoo1989 first began playing Cybernations in 2008 under the nation ruler stephenk. The nation name and other details have been forgotten. Jadoo1989 resumed Cybernations in April, 2009 where he found a home among friends at the Mostly Harmless Alliance until March 2011 when he joined Dunder Mifflin. Jadoo1989 is the first and current Director of Sales (MoF) for Dunder Mifflin. The First Nation Jadoo1989 began Cybernations as stephenk where he joined The Order of Righteous Nations and remained a member until boredom and reality lead to the deletion of his nation for inactivity, and thus the end of his brief stint of a few months in The Order of Righteous Nations. Although Jadoo1989 left the alliance, he still carried with him valuable Cybernations experience that would prove useful during his later return. The Second Nation In April 2009, Jadoo1989 decided to return to Cybernations and give it a second chance. On April 9, 2009 at 3:24:25 PM Jadoo1989's new nation of Bharatia was created. Mostly Harmless Alliance Mere hours after the creation of Bharatia, Jadoo1989 received a recruitment letter from Shamshir of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Jadoo1989 was so impressed by the friendliness, courtesy, helpfulness, and recruitment methods of the alliance that he quickly enlisted and began the road to membership. As he spent his first days in the Mostly Harmless Alliance, Jadoo1989 began to realize that the atmosphere in the alliance was exactly what he was looking for and thus he found his home in the alliance along side his hitchhiker brethren. Triumvir Only months after becoming the Minister of Bad Poetry, Jadoo1989 announced his candidacy for Triumvir of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. After a fierce election, he was pronounced the winner, and made Triumvir of MHA. Jadoo1989 ended up serving two terms as Triumvir, and helped to lead the Mostly Harmless Alliance through the Second Unjust War during his second term. Jadoo1989 then stepped down to become Minister of Towels. After serving as Minister of Towels, Jadoo1989 ran for Triumvir a third time and won. When up for re-election in December, 2010, Jadoo1989 lost and declared his interest in becoming Court Officer. Minister Positions Minister of Bad Poetry When the former Minister of Bad Poetry IYIyth retired, his Deputy Minister Scytale took over as Minister of Bad Poetry. Soon after he appointed as his Deputy Minister, TheStig. Not long after TheStig left to go and join the family. In doing so, Jadoo1989 was appointed as Deputy Minister of Bad Poetry. Not too long after Scytale and Jadoo1989 switched roles, making Jadoo1989 the Minister of Bad Poetry. As Minister he create numerous new programs like the programming corps and the entertainment corps. He helped to revolutionize and modernize the Ministry of Bad Poetry. Jadoo1989 was Minister of Bad Poetry a second time after being Triumvir a second time, only resigning because he resigned from the MHA to join Dunder Mifflin. Minister of Towels Jadoo1989 was appointed as the MHA's Minister of Towels (Economics) on May 1, 2010. Jadoo1989 had a huge role in rebuilding of the Mostly Harmless Alliance from the damage taken during the Second Unjust War. On becoming Triumvir in September, Jadoo1989 stepped down as Minister of Towels. Judicial/Legislative Positions Court Officer After losing the December 2010 re-election for Triumvir bid by a mere four votes, Jadoo1989 nominated to become an MHA court officer. On December 6, 2010, Jadoo1989 was confirmed and thus began his stint as an Officer of the Court. Miscellaneous Positions Sorted by Ministry, Jadoo1989 has also held these positions: Ministry of Hitchhikers *Mentor *Interviewer Ministry of Bad Poetry *Deputy Minister *Secretary of Arts *Lead Programmer *recruiter *Don't Panic Contributor *Radio DJ Ministry of Babel Fish *Diplomat Ministry of Destructor Fleets *Fleet Lieutenant *Fleet Commander *Sargeant Major, Dogs of War *National Security Adviser and head of MoDF intelligence S-2. Ministry of Towels *Tech Organizer *Nation Auditor In Reality In reality, Jadoo1989 is a full time student studying for a Bachelor's in Political Science and International Development. In his free time, he likes to read, play piano, program, study foreign languages.